


MilkManda

by somberland



Category: Drag Queen RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Milkmanda, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberland/pseuds/somberland
Summary: just amanda and milkshook pornfollow these queenstwt:@missamandaprior@milkshookqueenig:miss_amanda_priorms.milkshook
Relationships: Amanda Prior/Milkshook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	MilkManda

**Author's Note:**

> just the most badly-written piece of crap you'll ever read

Amanda is exhausted and drained from all the work she did today. Working the Friday night shift at Mcdonald’s could be a little hectic, especially when you’re short on staff. Amanda wasn’t even supposed to work late. She had dinner plans with her girlfriend, Milkshook, which she totally blew off. They were supposed to stay in and relish the last weekend they have in Amanda’s apartment.

The two girls are moving out of Amanda’s tiny apartment and into a brand-new condo where they would finally move in together. It’s the next big step in their two-year relationship, and Amanda was absolutely terrified. 

Before Amanda left for work earlier, she and Milkshook had an argument that left her feeling frustrated with herself. She never should’ve acted this way. They made up before she left, but she knows she badly hurt Milkshook’s feelings.

* * *

_ Amanda got out of the shower and the scent of coffee hit her senses. Milk was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  _

_ “Hey, babe,” she greeted with a smile. Amanda was shocked, to say the least, seeing her girlfriend so early and making breakfast. Cooking isn’t exactly Milk’s cup of tea. One time, she almost burned the apartment down cooking eggs. Eggs, for god’s sake. How can anybody fuck up eggs? _

_ “I know what you’re thinking,” the girl giggled, “these are just pancakes and I haven’t burnt down the house yet, so you can’t look at me like that,” _

_ Amanda walked to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, “you’re doing amazing, baby,” she gave Milk a peck on the cheek. She looked over to the side and saw a box of Aunt Jemima pancake mix. “Oh so now you’re cheating?” _

_ “Who said using a box mix is cheating?” the two girls laughed. “I’m not using the fake maple syrup in the box, you’re in the clear,” Milk placed a pancake on Amanda’s plate and added some fresh fruit. There was also a cup of brewed coffee on the side. She really went all out.  _

_ The girls sat down and started to eat. “So, how is it?” Milk asked. _

_ “Not bad for the girl who started a fire by cooking eggs,” Amanda smirked, her mouth full of pancake and syrup dripping from her lips. Milk reached over the table and wiped the excess syrup off, “There you go,” she licked her thumb eliciting a blush from Amanda. _

_ “So,” Amanda said in a serious tone, “what do you need? You hate cooking,” she said jokingly. _

_ “Why can’t I just be a good girlfriend for you? Plus, it’s our last few days here, might as well use everything your apartment has to offer,” _

_ Amanda visibly tensed at the thought of moving. Milkshook noticed that lately, she has not been happy about the move as she was before. She used to get all excited about decorating the new place and exploring the new neighborhood, but now Amanda’s just nonchalant at the thought of it. _

_ “Honey,” Milk put her hand on Amanda’s, “I know this move is stressing you out. You lived in this apartment for many years and there’s a lot of memories attached to it, but aren’t you at least excited that we’re moving in together?” _

_ “I am,” Amanda replied flatly. This left MIlkshook feeling agitated. _

_ “You used to be so excited about us moving together, and lately you’re just… not,” she frowned. “And I think maybe you just don’t want to be with me anymore,”  _

_ Amanda looked up at her girlfriend and shook her head, “I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel that way, I love you so much. I’m sorry for acting so half-assed and unenthusiastic about the move, I didn’t even notice it was that bad,” _

_ “So you were unhappy about the move?” Milk tested Amanda. All this new knowledge leaving her hurt. She huffed out a breath of frustration. “Are you unhappy with me? Did I do anything? Do you think we’re making a mistake? Do yo---” _

_ Milk was cut off by Amanda, “No, it’s not that,” she said in all honesty, “I’m scared, ok?” _

_ “I’m scared that we’re doing this. It’s the next big step. I love you so much and that new house, that new home will be ours. I’m scared that if one day we don’t work out, I’d have nowhere to go and that place will leave so many memories of us,” _

_ “You’re scared we won’t make it. I promise you, we’re in this for the long haul, ok? Don’t be scared, I’ll always be here,” Milk got up and hugged her girlfriend, “Don’t cry, don’t be scared. It’s okay.” _

_ “I’m in this for the long haul too, and I can’t even imagine a life without you,” Amanda choked through her tears. _

_ “So don’t think about it. Because it’s never going to happen,” _

* * *

Amanda opens the door to her apartment, the lights are off and it’s quiet. Milk is probably already sleeping. It’s two in the morning, what would you expect? She never even got the chance to text Milk because she got too busy and the argument earlier might have left a sour taste in Milkshook’s mouth. 

She set her bag down and walked inside the bedroom, only to find Milk watching the television on mute, a bottle of beer in her hand.

There were three other bottles of empty beer on the floor. She isn’t drunk. It takes a lot for her to get wasted. 

"You didn't call or text, I thought you ran away," Milk said through gritted teeth. Amanda looked at her in sorrow. She felt so bad. This day isn’t really going well for either of them.

"I was so busy. They made me do a night shift, I'm so sorry,"

"I was sitting here for hours thinking you ran away because you didn't want me anymore," Milk said with so much anger and passion.

"I thought we were okay before we left?" Amanda asked timidly.

"Oh, we were," Milk manically said, "I thought you were going to be happier about the fact that we are starting a new chapter of our lives together,"

"I am," she tried to argue.

"But you were not here when you said you will be! You don't know how fucking scared I was thinking you didn't want me. Thinking that you were scared of a future with me. You don't know how it feels," she ran her hand through her hair.

"I do love you, I want my future to be with you. I want you by my side for everything. I want to move in with you because you are the love of my life!"

"But lately you don't act like it!" Milk groaned in frustration. 

"I love you, I really do," Amanda had tears falling down her face

"Then show me," Milk challenged her girlfriend, who now had a shocked look in her face. 

She looks so small with her tear-stained face and her mouth agape. This did nothing but turn Milkshook on.

"W-what?" the girl stuttered, her chest heaving from all the crying.

"Fucking show me then," Milkshook commanded, raising her brows at Amanda

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the girl was worried for some sort of reason. They shouldn’t be having sex right now, right? The couple was arguing about the state of their relationship merely moments ago. They definitely shouldn’t be having sex.

"You got any other options for us to make-up?" Milk laughed for the first time all night. This made Amanda smile at her girlfriend. It’s funny how they both just forgot about all their problems for sex.

_ Maybe sex does solve everything. _

"No, not really,” Amanda walked closer to Milk, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

Milkshook seductively unbuttoned her shirt and looked at Amanda in a domineering way. She opened her shirt revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. The girl left her shirt on and proceeded to devour Amanda with her eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Strip.” Milk had a smirk on her face. Amanda complied and proceeded to take off her clothes.

Milk got off the bed and dug around the dresser for a chest full of toys. “Oh, baby,” she gazed at her girlfriend, “I hope you make it out tonight because I will fucking ruin you,”

Amanda smiled, “I’m holding you on to that,” 

Milkshook forcefully gripped Amanda’s wrist and shoved her, causing the girl to fall on the bed. She proceeded to grab some silk rope, which she put on a show for her girlfriend, slowly and seductively unraveling it.

Amanda clasped her hands in anticipation, putting it forward for Milk to tie it up. 

“Oh no, I’m tying you to the bed. I’m going to make sure that you don’t get to touch me or yourself,” she teased.

Amanda shudders in response. Milkshook prowled towards the girl on her knees, accidentally kneeling on Amanda’s stomach.

“Ouch, babe,” Amanda hissed, “way to hurt my feelings more,”

“I’m sorry, shut up, I love you,” she kissed Amanda. The other girl moans into the kiss. Their limbs, with the exemption of Amanda’s arms, were in a tangled mess. Their skins covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Amanda hooks her leg around Milkshook’s waist, pulling her in closer. Milk muzzles her nose into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, sucking the skin into her mouth while she runs her hand into Amanda’s hair. 

Milk pulled herself away from Amanda. The other girl’s mouth left hanging open. Amanda lies under Milkshook’s spell, her sparkling eyes following the girl around in need.

Milk grabs a small yellow vibrator from the chest. She saunters over to Amanda and whispers in her ear, “I am going to make you cum three times tonight, can you do that for me?”

Amanda feels goosebumps from Milk’s lips brushing her ears. She swallows the lump in her throat and whispers a yes.

“I didn’t hear you, baby,” her breath tickling Amanda’s ears.

“Yes,” Milkshook kisses her hard. Amanda gives in, sucking Milk’s bottom lip. 

Amanda bites back a moan when she feels the vibrator directly at her clit. Her back arches and her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

“It’s ok, I know you want to cum,” Milk pushed the vibrator harder on her clit.

Amanda moaned a string of curse words and her lover’s name, feeling shockwaves from her first release of the night. Milk continues to work the vibrator, riding out Amanda’s high.

“Seriously? You didn’t even last thirty seconds. I might have to punish you,” Milk shut the thing off and walked to the chest. She pulls out the spreader bar, making Amanda mewl. 

“Look at your pussy, so fucking wet for me,” Milk growled. She grabs Amanda’s foot and cuffs it up to one end, the other foot following suit.

Amanda licks her lips in anticipation, “Will you let me suck your feet later?”

“Depends if you behave,” Milk opens the spreader bar, which is now three feet wide. This makes Amanda cry out.

“But I always behave,” she whimpered.

“We’ll see about that,” Milk starts to kiss the inside of Amanda’s thighs, slowly working her way up to Amanda’s hot, wet, pink pussy. Her tongue dips into her lover’s slit, putting pressure on it, making sure to avoid the one spot where Amanda wanted it most.

Amanda bucks her hips to try and get friction on her clit but it was no use, Milkshook just continues to play with the other woman’s wetness. 

“Milk, please,” she begged, “fuck my clit, I’m begging you,”

Milk softly bites Amanda’s clit, making the other girl moan in ecstasy. She flicks her tongue and hungrily laps around Amanda’s bud. 

She uses her hands to steady Amanda’s hips, and continues to fuck her with her tongue. 

The girl’s knees are buckling, almost reaching her high. She finally reaches the edge, her mouth agape and her breath heavy. She looks down to see Milk with her lips swollen and wet with cum and saliva.

“Can you take one more,” Milk asks her girl. Amanda manages a smile and a nod, urging her girlfriend to do more.

“Can I eat you out please?” Amanda begs. “I wanna taste your pussy,” she purrs. Milkshook gives in and unties all of Amanda’s restraints.

Milkshake sits up and leans on the headboard, patiently waiting for what Amanda is about to do. 

The girl kneels down at the center of the bed and lifts up Milk’s feet. She starts to pepper it with little kisses, giving extra special attention to Milk’s big toe with the scab.

“Mm,” she sucks the toes and plays with it using her teeth, “you taste so good,” 

Amanda sucks the scab, saliva dripping down her chin. She slowly starts to take Milkshook’s whole foot in her mouth. Amanda hollows her cheek to try and fit in as much of Milk’s big, smelly, and sexy feet. She starts to suction it and swallow around the foot. 

The girl releases the foot with a loud pop. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are flush from sucking Milkshook’s foot. She starts a trail of kisses from Milk’s ankles to her thighs, slowly tormenting the girl.

She sucks, bites, and kisses everywhere except for Milkshook’s clit.

“That’s it,” she huffs, “get the pink one,” Amanda’s eyes bulged out. The ‘pink one’ is something they use on special occasions only. It is a twelve-inch, high speed vibrating strap-on. Amanda is scared because Milkshook will absolutely ruin her.

Amanda obeys and grabs the toy from the chest. She helps Milk put on the strap. She saddles Milkshook and slowly sinks down into her. Amanda winces as she tries to take the length in. She grabs Milk closer to her and starts to dig her fingers into the other girl’s back. 

Once she takes the whole length in, Milkshake holds her hips down and sets a fast rhythm. Amanda moans and groans at the pace, her pussy is being stretched to its limits. Amanda looks at Milkshook in a needy way, begging the girl to let her cum. 

The two girls kiss, their tongues rolling over each other, their teeths clicking as they lose all control. Milkshake kisses Amanda hard, “I fucking love you,”

Amanda feels the shockwaves of her orgasm. Her body goes limp and her vision fades to black. Milk takes the fake cock out of her girlfriend, sets it aside and starts to lay Amanda to bed.

“But you didn’t cum yet,” Amanda managed to whisper, her eyes closed from the exhaustion. She could still feel the pulsing in her pussy, making her feel satiated. 

“It’s okay, you’re tired,” Milk climbs into bed with Amanda. “Tonight was all about you,”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to amanda and milkshook for all the serotonin boosts <3
> 
> i hope you hated that lmao 
> 
> amanda and milkshook ilysm <3


End file.
